


You're Beautiful

by IcedMelonTea



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedMelonTea/pseuds/IcedMelonTea
Summary: Ai x Syo fic. Masato, Syo, and Ai are working together on a song for an upcoming performance. The practice is going well, but Ai is unable to comprehend what makes love so beautiful. This calls for Syo to help him vent out his emotions. Lemon one shot.





	You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I wish to write a spicy SyoxAi fic for everyone. It may get views and it may not I just wrote this for enjoyment.
> 
> Oh! There is a long Author's note at the end of the fic.
> 
> ... I'll stop talking and get to the spice now

"Beau-ti-ful! Beau-ti-ful! Beau-ti-ful! You're beautiful!" Ai was with Syo and Masato were in the practice room, tying to learn the dance moves to the song "Beautiful Love." They have been going at it for 40 minutes now and they improved a lot. Syo made fewer mistakes and Masato became more vocal with the lyrics. One the other hand, Ai had every dance move down to a science. He haven't missed a single step in the entire practice; however, his facial expression is lacking in the entire song.

"Alright take 10." Ai clapped his hands together before going to sit and cool down. Syo automatically collapsed to the floor to catch his breath while Masato leaves the room for an energy drink.

"I gotta say, you always manage to land the moves perfectly with little practice already." Syo stared at his senpai as he got up to go sit next to him. Ai knew he was trying to compliment him, but he ended up staring at him blankly

"It's because I am quick with comprehension." He noticed that Syo looked the other direction, pondering on what he wants to say.

"I was wondering though," he looked up "why don't you smile more while dancing?"

He saw his senpai looking puzzled by his words. "Smile? I do smile. The song is about being foolishly in love with a girl, so I need to display a smile on my face."

Foolishly? Yes it seems weird to choose your lover over world peace, but that isn't the point here!

"Y-Yes, but the way you smile seems pretty forced and unemotional." Syo's voice went quiet. He knew Ai isn't exactly perfect with the feeling of love, for he is a robot after all. He didn't expect the android to understand what Syo was trying to convey and not call him a 100 cm idiot. He turned his gaze back to Ai and saw him looking back at him with a more forced smile.

..It looked creepy rather than charming.

Uhm... too much. You look like Hayato on drugs. Syo thought to himself before shaking his head. "No you're trying too hard. You'll strain your face."

"I don't get strained."

"Your face will get stuck that way."

"That's a myth."

Syo signed in frustration. "Have you ever met a girl you liked?"

"A girl... I mean Nanami-san is a girl I don't hate."

"Do you... love her?" Syo doesn't understand why he feels tense about that declaration.

"Love...?"

"Like do you have butterflies in your stomach when she walks in the room?"

"I would malfunction if I had butterflies in my stomach."

"Not literally! I mean do you feel happy?"

"I smile when she has a new song for me to sing."

"What about her presence?"

Ai paused. What's with the interrogation? He sees Nanami as his composer who he just happens to enjoy her company.

"I don't mind it, but I enjoy a lot of people's presence. I mean, I like your presence. Does that mean I love you?"

Syo's face flushed. "N-No I guess I am making this too hard on you."

Ai continued. "I smile when you walk into the room. Butterflies in someone's stomach is an expression used for a feeling humans have when in love, so it's hard to confirm that expression. I also don't mind being near you." He crawled up to Syo. His arms are are pressed to the floor on both sides of Syo and his right knee is in between Syo's legs. While hovering over him, cyan eyes were meeting blue.

"Your face is red. Is that what love is?" He cupped his kouhai's face, examining his reactions. He feels confused about this "love" thing, but if it will improve his performance, than he needs to understand it. He knows what happens if he thinks about love too hard, but he is now confused about his own feelings.

"A-Ai... you're too close." Syo's back was against the wall. He watched as Ai nears his face closer to his. He feels defenseless as his heart race increases.

..His hand feels warm... too warm.

It was that moment when he noticed that Ai's eyes were dull. His expression lifeless as he fell on top of the smaller boy.

Did he overheat again? Syo panicked and picked up his phone, quickly calling Masato.

"What's up?" Masato replied on the other end.

"Come over now! Ai fainted!"

"Huh? Did we push him too hard?"

Syo lied. "Yes! I need help getting him to his room!"

"I'm on my way."

xXxXx

Masato laid Ai down onto his own bed before turning on the fan.

"I don't know how to cool androids down, but I think if you keep him in a cold environment, he should wake up." He said before making his way out of the room.

"W-Wait! What should we do about practice."

"Just work on vocals for now. We can discuss dance practice later." Masato exited the room. Syo sighed in annoyance before looking at Ai's sleeping face.

"I can't believe that you thought that you were in love with me." He smiled sadly at him before going to hit the showers. He stood in there for quite some time, replaying that incident in his head. His face went red again when he thought of Ai kissing his right then and there. He shifts his mind to wondering if Ai can feel things like pain or pleasure and how he would react to being touched.

That thought alone made him shake his head furiously before splashing his face with hot water from the shower. He shouldn't have thoughts of kissing his senpai. To get his mind off such a shameful thought, he went he went over the lyrics to "Beautiful Love." Singing everyone parts happily to himself, he got his mind off the thoughts he had earlier.

"At any time, no matter when, I love you!" Syo made a heart with his hands while swaying his hips to the imaginary rhythm. It's not exactly the choreography, but he was dancing to what his heart feels. In his best English, he held out his hand to an imaginary person and sang, "BE MY SHINE!" He spun around and came face to face with Ai standing outside the shower, looking at him curiously through the glass wall.

"Is that when you mean by smile?" He asked. Syo's face flushed once more.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"You're movements to the song are all wrong, but your facial expression looks very energetic and charming."

"Please get out the bathroom!" Shower time is over. Syo turns off the water, but slips in the process, hitting his head against the wall before landing on his ass. He tries to get up quickly in order to escape Ai's gaze at his naked body. Ai handed him his towel, looking into his eyes.

"Beautiful." He whispered softly.

Syo accepted the towel and quickly wrapped it around his waist. "I'm sorry, what was that?" He looked back up at Ai and noticed a small smile plastered on his face.

"The song... it's so literal that I completely missed the mark it's talking about the love you have between you and someone else. Just like the relationship you have with them, the listener is also being called beautiful."

"Why are you telling me this?" Syo crossed his arms over his bare chest with his redness fading to a slight pink.

"You're beautiful, Syo." Ai cupped his cheek.

Redness washed over him again. "Ahaha... you're just saying that because of of my confusing explanation earlier." Syo looked away.

"I feel light in your presence though. Is this the feeling of possessing flying insects inside you?" His hand trailed down to Syo's chest, noticing him shuddering under his touch. "Your heartbeat is going quicker than normal. Is this because of my touch?" Ai's face leaned closer to his to analyze his face. "Your face is red and your breathing is ragged. Are you like that with another person?" Ai started to test his reactions by placing his hands on his waists and rubbing his thumbs in small circles.

Syo's breath hitched when Ai whispered into his ear, "are you aroused?" his breath caused Syo to whimper slightly from the teasing. Ai shift his gaze downwards before looking up again. "Ah so you are."

"S-Shut u-ah!" He feels Ai's lips pressed against his neck. He reached out to push him away, but Ai grabbed his wrists before staring into his eyes again.

"That moan... it means that you enjoy being touched by me right?" He noticed Syo looking away, shaking because of something. Ai realized that he overstepped his boundaries and released his kouhai from his grasp. "I'm sorry. Did I make you feel uncomfortable?"

"This is wrong. You don't like me. I'm not desirable. You're just curious of my reactions." The bathroom became quiet when Ai spoke up again.

"What''s this?" He placed his hand to his chest. "I can't feel physical pain or pleasure." That ansered Syo's earlier question.

"Are you... hurt?" Syo asked before placing his hands on the android's shoulder.

"I feel... uncomfortable here. Your words caused me discomfort."

Syo knew what he was trying to say: You hurt me, Syo.

Starting to believe what Ai is saying, he solfly said, "No way... Ai Mikaze has feelings for me?"

It was Ai's turn to blush. The red color against his blue hair seemed to clash, but Syo kind of found it adorable.

"Wait, so you are able to blush? I though all those photos of you was just makeup or something."

"S-Shut up."

"That's actually pretty cute."

"Don't talk to your senpai like that!"

"I... actually liked you too. I was just afraid that you didn't like me back." Syo started. He noticed Ai was suddenly holding onto his shoulder.

"Y-You're making me overheat." he mumbled. Syo's face quickly switched to a worried expression before guiding Ai to his bed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, your words just caught me off guard." Ai's face was tinted pink. "It will take me a moment to cool down."

"O-Oh is the fan and air conditioning helping?"

"Yes, but it's not enough."

"What do you mean? It's freezing!" Syo was still in his towel, so he decided to go and get dressed until Ai grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed. His back was pressed against Ai's chest.

"Your skin feel cool against mine." He buried his heated face into Syo's neck.

Syo was taken by surprise. "A-Ai what are you doing?" Ai's face felt very warm against his neck. Syo felt Ai's hands travel around his waist and clasped together, bringing him closer.

"Cooling off." He licked Syo's neck. "You are so beautiful."

Syo gasped. This feeling felt really good. Forgetting about the no-love rule, he moved his head to the side, exposing more of his neck. Ai knew what he wanted. He wanted him. Ai couldn't feel pleasure, but he does have another emotion rising in his chest. Is he aroused?

"Syo?"

"H-Huh?"

"I want to touch you. I want to witness your reactions to me making you feel good." Why are his words getting to him? Maybe because of his sudden command?

"A-Ah... okay."

Wasting no time, Ai grabbed Syo and pinned him to the bed. He softly pressed his lips against his, kissing very slowly before adding tongue into the kiss. He noticed Syo kissing back feverishly. He kept panting every moment they break off only to kiss him again. While making out, Ai reached for his own shirt and slowly starts to unbutton it with one hand. Syo watched as he undressed himself, knowing that Ai is unintentionally making his stripping sexy. He reached for Ai's hair and undid his ponytail, watching it fall to Ai's shoulders. Ai removed his shirt before breaking off the kiss. He looked below him and noticed Syo's rising member through his towel. Noticing, Ai ran his finger over the bulge only to earn a soft moan from the other boy. Ai then reached for Syo's towel and pulled it off his body. Syo's heart was racing as he watched Ai look over his naked body.

"Beautiful."

"S-Stop saying that."

"You don't think so?" Ai was still staring. He runs a finger down his chest, earning a whimper in reply. "I think you are."

"Shut up..."

"Your reactions; however, are cute." Ai ran his finger over the blonde's hardened member. "I wonder how you'll react to the many things I want to do to you." He whispered into Syo's ear before grabbing his cock. Ai watched as Syo arched his back while moaning louder than before. Feeling confident, he started giving his lover a handjob. Ai enjoyed watching Syo's reactions. The way he covers his mouth with his hand to avoid moaning all the way to his lustful eyes and red face. He wants more reactions. He wants to hear Syo screaming his name. He removed his hand and moves downward to the edge of the bed to get a better look at Syo's lower half.

"I wonder..." Ai grabbed his cock again before taking it into his mouth.

"A-Ah! Ai your feel so... Ah!" Syo couldn't form any words as he felt the andriod start to slowly suck on him. He watched Ai as his hair was covering most of his face. His head was bobbing and his eyes fluttered shut. He felt Ai's tongue curled around his shaft and slide it up and down as he bobbed his head. Syo was moaning Ai's name as he reached his hand down and grab a fistful of his hair and pushed Ai's head further down so he can take in more.

Does he have a gag reflex? Syo pondered as he looked down and saw Ai's flushed face talking in more of his length to the point Syo can feel himself in Ai's throat. His cyan eyes looking up at Syo. Hot... this looks too hot! Syo tilted his head back, lost in ecstasy as he feels Ai sucking him off. All of a sudden his vision turned white and he noticed that he came. Ai was still for a moment as he feels warm sticky liquid fill him up. His throat and mouth became filled as he removed the member from his mouth. Syo looked at Ai's face and instantly became hard again. He watched as Ai gazed up at him while some of his cum was oozing from his mouth.

"Well that's hot." Syo panted, but instanly blushed when he saw Ai leaned his head back and swallowed.

"W-Why did you swallow that?" Syo looked away.

"You came so much in my mouth. I thought I had to swallow." Ai wiped the cum from his mouth before licking the rest off his finger.

"Augh! You don't have to! I mean I know you're able to eat but.."

"I heard an English saying that 'spitters are quitters..' is my information incorrect?"

"Who told you that?"

"I looked online and learned about that being a saying."

Syo broke out laughing.

"What's so funny? Weren't you aroused a minute ago?"

"I-I'm sorry ahahaha! I don't know why I was surprised by that!"

Ai tilted his head. "Was I... wrong to drink your semen?"

"Ah! Don't say it like that It's embarrassing..." Syo looked at him. "But it was kinda sexy the way you tilted your head back." He blushed.

"You're still hard. Did I do a bad performance?" Ai asked.

"H-Huh? Oh no you were great! Don't worry it'll go down."

"I want to help you. As your senpai, I want to help you with things like this."

"Wait what are you doing?" he saw Ai remove his pants and then paused at his boxers.

"Ai, you don't have to-"

"It's not that I don't want to. I'm just pondering if you think my manhood will be weird." Is Ai self-conscious?

"Ai I love you and I don't care about what goes down there."

"It's only there so no one freaks out if they walk in on me and see me without one. I can't get erect and I can't ejaculate inside you." He as no filter! Syo's face became redder at the thought.

"It's fine, Ai. As long as you are willing to, then that's enough for me."

"I can't feel physical pleasure. If I force a moan, I will sound weird."

"I don't care."

"...I still want to... how do they say it?"

"...Do you want to fuck me?"

"Yes. I want to fuck you. I want to see how loud you can moan my name before you ejaculate again." Ai's dirty talk was seriously a turn-on for Syo. Syo flipped Ai onto his back before removing his boxers, admiring his entire body before grabbing the lotion on the nightstand. He coated Ai's member with it before positioning himself over it and feeling Ai enter him.

"Does it hurt?" Ai rested his hands on Syo's thighs.

"A-A little, but it shouldn't be a problem." Syo's breath hitched at the slight pain before continuing to ride Ai. Ai stared at all of Syo's movements. His unsteady movements, his loud moaning, and his lustful glance is all just...

...Beautiful. Ai wants more of this. He switched positions to where he is now on top. He grabbed Syo's legs and lifted them both up before thrusting into him once more. He leaned forward and whispered into Syo's ear.

"Touch yourself." He stared into his eyes intensely before kissing his neck while fucking him. Syo, already a moaning mess, obeyed and reached for his own shaft before jacking off to the feeling.

"A-Ai, you're amazing! Ai-ah! Ai!" Syo was practically screaming his name now. He officially lost has his mind clouded and the only thing in it right now is Ai and Ai only. On top of him. Fucking his brains out right now.

"You're already a loud person, but I didn't expect you to be this loud in bed."

"A-Are you t-teasing me?" He managed to say between pants.

"Do you get off to teasing? I could try to say something." The robot responded. He was clearly trying his best and his partner knew that. "Do you want me to call you a 100 cm brat?"

"That's just a turnoff!"

"I guess you don't like insults." Ai stopped moving.

"I didn't tell you to stop moving!"

"It's quite amusing to see that your still aroused even when yelling at me."

"It's not funny! Even when fucking me senseless, you will not insult my height!"

Ai started laughing. "W-What's so funny?" Syo stuttered.

"Hm? Is it wrong to laugh during sex?"

"W-Well it is weird to be serious the entire time." Syo chuckled awkwardly.

"I suppose so. If you don't like degrading comments, does that mean you like dirty talk then?" Ai was still holding Syo's legs up and stated to circle his thumbs upon his skin.

"D-Dirty talk?"

"Yes. That means if I say something like 'I want to fuck you in your tight little hole,' you would become more aroused."

"I-I never asked for an example!"

"Your body says otherwise." Ai glanced at him. A small smirk was playing at his lips. "You're so naughty. I bet you're always this horny. Have you ever touched yourself while thinking of me?"

Syo's face got even redder. "S-Stop talking like that. You sound stupid."

"Answer my question." Ai leaned in closer to his face. "Have you ever thought of me while you masterbate? How often do you cum just thinking about me?"

I would be lying if I said never. Some of his dance moves can be kinda hot. Syo thought back to Ai dancing to QUARTET NIGHT's "Poison Kiss." Swallowing his prode and admitted, "M-Multiple times."

"Dirty boy."

Why are his words turning me on so much? How can a fucking android be so sexy in bed- and with me of all people! Syo mentally screamed in his head.

"Have you always wanted me to ram you?"

"I'd like it if you continued-ah!" Ai gripped his cock and started jerking his lover off.

"What did you want me to do again?"

"A-Ah! I want you to... ah!"

"Ah? You want me to what?"

"D-Dammit! I want you to fuck me! Fuck me until my mind is clouded from everything except you! Fuck me until I can't walk! Just... fuck me already!" He doesnt care if he sounds desperate or if he has to beg. He wants Ai. Now.

Ai decided to listen to his plea and started thrusting into him again. He removed his hand from Syo's cock before hoisting his legs up higher and fucked him harder than before. He easily located the g-spot and decided to attack it with full force. He listened to Syo's moans and pleas which he finds amazing. The bed starts to creak while beads of sweat rolls down Syo's body as he is screaming nothing but Ai's name. The pleasure is too much. He doesn't mind if they stay like this for hours. Unfortunately, he already feels like he's close.

"A-Ai I-I'm-"

"The way your ass is tightening around me is telling me that you're about to cum?" He continued ramming him.

"Y-Yes!"

"Cum for me. I want to see how my beautiful Syo cums." His dirty talk drove Syo over the edge as he digs his nails into the robot's skin before ejaculating onto both of thier chests. Ai continued to thrust into him while he is still cumming until he finishes. Ai pulled out and lets Syo's legs fall to the mattress.

"You came a lot. It's everywhere." Ai looked at him. "You seem to be out of breath. Was I too rough on you? I did wanted to make you feel good, but I.."

"You... were amazing." Syo laid on his back, catching his breath. "I came so much thanks to you."

"I could tell. I couldnt even manage to drink an entire load." Ai got up from the bed, leaving a reddened Syo. Syo did his best to sit up despite the pain in his backside.

"Ai? Did you... enjoy yourself?"

"We should probably clean up. Its not good you to sleep with semen in the bedsheets."

"Answer my question."

Ai pondered before smiling. "It was amusing to see your reactions to the things I did and said to to you."

Syo frowned. "You mentioned not feeling pleasure... you didn't even moan once. I feel like I only get to have all the fun."

Ai sat back down beside Syo before bringing him into a small kiss. He quickly pulled away and placed his forehead on his.

"Syo, I love you. I would never try this with anyone but you. Even if it wasn't physical, I've taken pleasure in me having sex with you." He paused. "Funny isn't it? Us confessing on the same day we had sex. Maybe I shouldn't have made a wild suggestion."

"Oh no no I was fine." Syo reassured him. "It was awkward at some points, but it was great."

Ai helped him out of bed before kissing his forehead. "Come on. Let's freshen up before our other roommate returns."

XxXx

It's been 2 weeks since our confession and Ai and I started dating. Not many people know because of the infamous rule going around. As long as it doesn't turn into a scandal or reach Shinning's ears, we're in the clear.

We are currently performing "Beautiful Love" at a festival I have to say, Ai has improved tremendously. His facial expression seemed more natural and less force. He looks like he is actually singing the song to one of our female audiences. Ironic since he's actually in love with a member from STARISH, but no one can tell the difference. The song ends with us blowing a kiss to the audience, and I have to say that Ai did it much better. Girls were screaming our names and Masato, Ai, and I all high-fived each other in content.

"Everyone! Thank you for letting us perform here tonight! We especially performed this song for all of you guys!" I shouted to our adoring fans. I paused for a moment before making a heart with my hands and shouting "I LOVE YOU!" In my best English.

Masato nodded in approval. "The lyrics can seem silly at first, but we wanted to convey the feeling on being hopelessly in love with someone special." Fans were screaming louder at the thought of one of us being in love with them. I can understand the feeling.

Ai walked over to me and placed an arm around me. "Each one of you guys are special and just like our love, each one of you guys are beautiful and amazing." I beamed at his words. I knew he was referring to me. That grin on his face says otherwise. I saw his eyes glance over at me and sent me a wink, leaving me flustered. Trying to not make anyone detect his flirting, I called Masato over to pose together for our fans to take pictures.

"You guys are so obvious with your little romance." Masato's mic was off.

"It's not my fault Ai can't hide it."

"I didn't want you to share all your love with our fans."

"We're you jealous?" I snickered.

"I just love you too much."

"I love you too you idiot. Now let's just wave to the camera!"

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is different. I always wanted to write something like this, but I was too hesitant to because of my lack of knowledge and my poor writing skill. Also I didn't want my 12 year old self to write lemons. Since it's 5 years later, I think it's time for me to take the next step and write one.
> 
> In other news, I'm pretty sad to see that there aren't even 2k fics of UtaPri. I got into the show earlier this year and I instantly became obsessed. I love almost all the characters from the show (Even Nanami.. The design and character isn't the best, but she is still great.)
> 
> For my first fic, I wanted to keep everything playful and romantic during the kinky part as well. I know no one cares much about the plot in erotic shit, but it's important to change it up a while instead of a serious 'I love you, so let's smash and be serious the entire time.' Not trying to being shame to these stories. They are common, but that doesn't mean that they are bad.
> 
> Another complaint, why is Syo never a top. I seen him shipped with mostly Natsuki or Ai, and he is ALWAYS a bottom smh. He cute, but he is also a fiesty one lol. I'm planning on making this a two-shot but idk yet depends on how I feel.
> 
> Utapri is my favorite idol anime and I can't wait to see how they develop in the future!
> 
> ~IcedMelonTea


End file.
